


Senses Crashing Into One

by DeadIshael



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Although Undertale would be the most focus anyway, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I like torturing my favorite characters sigh, It relates to the other AU's, LOVE to, More tags to add in the future... If I don't get lazy to., No physical sex anyway, Or so I imagine, Other, Pain, Possible but not determined sexual implication., Practically the major three/four AU's of Undertale, Sans' pain isn't what most people think it is, Swapfell, That's the biggest hint I can give, Underfell, dusttale, for sansy, how to tag, i don't know how to tag, physical and torturous pain, scratch that, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadIshael/pseuds/DeadIshael
Summary: Sans experiences feelings all varying into all kinds of stuff. Being turned to dust, including heady emotions that he can't describe. And most of the time, it felt like all of those things came from other people other than him being the reason. Lots of pain.Papyrus is really worried.But things that I don't want to spoil in general.





	1. Dust-Crippling Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I posted. I was kinda hesitating on starting up writing a new story since knowing myself, I will laze out. Or get distracted by everything. Or actually get busy IRL. But either way, this idea has been on my head for a very long time and might as well get it out. 
> 
> Won't say much more as I might spit out promises I can't keep. Anyway, enjoy!

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing Flowers are blooming. On days like these- Sans chuckled. He had repeated that saying way too many times to count.  
   
   
Sans stretched achingly at his station, giving a quick glance underneath the desk. The hidden shelves are still littered with empty ketchup bottles. But anything else, everything is still peaceful.  
   
   
A little beep rang from his phone. The message read, “shift finish.” Sans groan in satisfaction. He was rather excited to get off the darn chair and all. ‘Papyrus would be shocked to hear these words,’ Sans chuckled to himself.  
   
   
As the short skeleton readied himself for a shortcut, Sans fell to the snow with a silent thud. His soul pulsed and convulsed violently as his bones rattled loudly. He looked around warily. Nobody is in the same vicinity as him, which provided a little relief to the horrible pain his body is experiencing.  
   
   
Sans hunched painfully within his station, waiting for the bout of agony to pass. He tried to control his heavy breathing, which is taking near to all his effort to do so. The pain ebbed away after what felt like forever.  
   
   
It still hurt to get up, but Sans managed just barely. Taking a really deep breath, he jumped into a shortcut-  
   
   
-Only for Sans to crashed into the establishment rather loudly. The customers fell into shocked silence. Bones rattled in his attempt to get up from his embarrassing position. Several hands helped him up.  
   
   
“-Sansy are you alright?”  
   
   
“Hey, you ‘kay there?”  
   
   
“Oh dear, what happened?”  
   
   
Wet noses prodded intrusively at his body, down from his skull, body, down to his feet. Sans brushed off the dogs with a wave of his hand. The sudden amount of monsters crowding all around him overwhelmed him for a bit. But he knew better than to snap at people.  
   
   
“i’m all good, sorry to worry you guys,” Sans said nonchalantly as he allowed the worried monsters to carry him safely to his favorite spot. He waved off an appreciative smile before making himself comfy in his usual seat. He felt the seat welcome him back wearily.  
   
   
His attention was grabbed by the soft tale-telling whisper of the fire cracks. Grillby set down a plate of his usual order; one burger with fries, alongside with a bottle of ketchup. Sans laughed to himself at how his favorite bartender knows him so well. He thanked Grillby for the delicious grub before chugging down at his drink.  
   
   
He hesitated on his first bite of the burger, feeling the burning glare pierce through his direction from the elemental. He sighed. He already knows what comes after this.  
   
   
“...What happened?” Grillby asked. Most people can’t hear the flame unless they have exceptional hearing. That applies to people that don’t really have ears in the first place.  
   
   
“nothing grillbz. you worry too much. i know what it looked like, barging into your place like that, but it’s just a mislanding. you know me. too excited to get a fill from you since i’m all tired and hungry all the time. forgot to get my aim right this time heh.”  
   
   
But despite his flawless skill of lying, he knew that the elemental already knew that he’s lying.  
   
   
Grillby sighed in resignation, knowing that nothing will come out for pushing the skeleton. He had known Sans for how long, and can be quite stubborn for keeping his own tongue held back… metaphorically of course.  
   
   
“...” Grillby simply nodded. He walked off, attending to the demands of his customers. Sans breathed out a relief, glad to be not pursued any further. He ate his meal in peace.  
   
   
Sans was down to the last bite of the burger before he felt his body shatter into dust. He was petrified before he couldn’t keep a good hold of his body, tumbling down to the wooden floor in sheer pain.  
   
   
He couldn’t fight off the inevitable yelp coming from his body as he shook in agony. The canine guards approached him in great worry as he wheezed a silent guttural scream, scratching his throat raw despite barely letting himself let out a noise.  
   
   
Grillby was calling someone on the phone. Sans can still _feel_ his body shatter into dust, despite not a single grain of him come off from his bones. He can hear himself pant like a cramp got ahold of his leg, except it’s his body experiencing the sensation.  
   
   
Sans has never felt any more relieved from the pain ebbing away. He can still feel the ghost of whatever state his body was in but in a much more tolerable way. He shivered.  
   
   
He didn’t notice the loud bang of the door being swung opened and a tall figure approaching him with haste. The people surrounding him opened a way for the familiar figure to run straight to the short skeleton.  
   
   
“-SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I HEARD A CALL FROM GRILLBY THAT SOMETHING BAD WAS HAPPENING TO YOU?! ARE YOU STILL IN PAIN?! DO YOU STILL NEED A DOCTOR?! PLEASE SANS TALK TO ME!” Papyrus screamed at him relentlessly.  
   
   
Sans groaned into the much louder voice infiltrating his hearing. Papyrus took notice of this and allowed himself to lower his voice in what people would consider normal.  
   
   
“Ah, sorry Sans. But I got really worried! I don’t know what happened to you since it sounded really bad. Can you please explain to me brother?” Papyrus pleaded.  
   
   
Sans felt bad for hearing his brother talk in such a way that did not fit the image of the way the tall skeleton normally acted. He huffed as he sat himself up more properly, not wanting to look like a beaten meat lying awkwardly on the floor.  
   
   
“i’m alright papyrus, i’m fine. just… uh, not feeling up the most well today. i don’t need a doctor since i feel fine now. but honestly bro? i just kinda want to go home for the record. today just wore me out more than normal, don’t worry.”  
   
   
Sans just suddenly thought how he has spoken much more than he would usually done in more cases. But Sans still has it in him to make sure that people won’t worry. That’s not what they should feel inclined to do anyway.  
   
   
Papyrus still looked worried, which is quite understandable. The tall monster picked up Sans like a fragile glass, but firm and strong. Sans instinctively snuggled up to the red scarf that cladded his brother all around. It always felt soft despite being worn out every day, and Sans loved it.  
   
   
Papyrus passed through the crowd while giving a thankful nod to Grillby, who nodded back. The siblings stepped off to the cold snow as the chilling cold wind greeted them.  
   
      
None of them spoke to each other, settling for a quiet walk back to their home. Sans opted to listen for the crunches of the boots against the snow. _Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch_. And it was pretty satisfying to just relax against the welcoming and safe hold of Papyrus.  
   
   
It’s like magic really. Papyrus, no matter what timeline or world, always makes him feel safe. Bad days and timelines are constant for Sans though, and many of them create despair, but his brother makes them go away pretty quick. The way shadows crawl back to their depths as light shine in through.  
   
   
Sans got really comfortable as they approached their house. Skeletons don’t produce heat the same way humans do, but the coldness of the soft falling snow and the warm arms Papyrus has with his chest, Sans feels contented.  
   
   
Papyrus opened the door and felt the relaxing chill of Snowdin dissipate into the heart-warming aura of their house. Sans was dropped carefully into the green sofa. He heard the calming and preparing breath being inhaled in.  
   
   
“Sans. I really need to know what is going on. You can’t keep things like these to yourself forever.”  
   
   
The short skeleton remained silent. Papyrus took this as another chance to continue.  
   
   
“I was really worried! _Grillby_ was worried. And so does everyone. Does it truly bother you to tell me what is wrong?”  
   
   
Sans could hear underlying whine underneath his brother’s voice. Sans felt bad. He didn’t want to cause Papyrus any kind of trouble. He just doesn't. But he doesn’t want to tell him either. He didn’t want to cause any more worry such as things like him being in excruciating pain for absolutely no reason. As if the sensations he feels himself is from somewhere else and he doesn’t really know what to do.  
   
   
Sans realizes that Papyrus is still waiting for an answer. Papyrus is still standing up, gaze fixed intently on his brother.  
   
   
Sans can feel that Papyrus won’t be moving anytime soon until he gets an answer.  
   
   
“oh come on paps, it’s nothing that bad-”  
   
   
“Spare me your bullshit Sans, this is no laughing matter.”  
   
   
Sans felt reality crashing into him the moment Papyrus swore. Papyrus nearly _never_ swears, and only in big extreme cases that Papyrus is either really desperate enough or that his patience is wearing thin. Or a mix of both.  
   
   
“okay okay alright, i’ll come clean alright?” _‘But not everything,’_ Sans thought.  
   
   
The tall skeleton’s gaze pierced a burning hole into the shorter one. Sans felt like he was being judged, which is pretty ironic. The Underground’s Judge being judged. Heh.  
   
   
“i didn’t mean to worry you, but okay…” Sans inhaled slowly through his nose bridge captivities. “things are just going weird. just sensing… pretty realistic feelings of death.”  
   
   
Papyrus frowned deeply at that, but remained silent for Sans to continue. “i really don’t know how to explain this, but i’m just feeling pains okay? should go away, or so me thinks.”  
   
   
“Is this related to your nightmares?”  
   
   
Sans frowned on this question this time. He thought that he had been keeping himself up tight on that one. Although it is understandable that he can’t really control himself when asleep.  
   
   
“i… guess? maybe that’s the reason. and… how much do you know about this?” Nervous magical saliva went down Sans’ throat with an audible gulp.  
   
   
“Plenty enough I would say! I hear you sob in pain and cry out my name several times. It’s hard to wake you up, but when you look at me, it still looked like you were still asleep. I was hesitant on touching you, but I don’t think that whatever I say, you weren’t awake in the first place to hear it. But… I think when you are half conscious, you would cry and shiver on me. Then you go back to sleep. I don’t think you remember those episodes…” Papyrus murmured sadly.  
   
   
Sans was scratching his head. He can’t remember anything about this. This was the first time he heard about it. Sure he has nightmares, but he wasn’t aware of Papyrus actually visiting his room to try and comfort him.  
   
   
“But Sans that is not the point. I want to know what causes this. I can’t bear to see you in pain brother and I am getting sick of this…” Little magic droplets are starting to seep out of Papyrus’ eye sockets. They didn’t fall or shed, but it seemed like they’re about to.  
   
   
“oh paps come here,” Sans opened up his arms as an invitation to a hug. His brother nodded sadly as he walked up to the shorter brother, enveloping Sans in a bone-crushing hug. Sans groaned at that but forced himself to pat on Pap’s back.  
   
   
They remained silent, except for the occasional sniffles in the air, until Papyrus himself broke away from the connection. The atmosphere was much kinder than the one in the beginning of the much-needed conversation. It was much light-hearted and less heavy.  
   
   
But overall, Sans don’t know what to do at this point. Should he say something, or wait for Papyrus to make a call? How should he even act-  
   
   
“So brother…” Papyrus cut in, “You really sure that you’re alright? Is it just… day nightmares? If so, you would really need all of the rest that you can get. I don’t mean the lazy naps like what you do, you lazybones! I meant actual healthy, quality sleep! Here, I’ll carry you to your bed!”  
   
   
Sans flushed a deep blue as he was picked up like a princess by his brother. The blue-jacket monster spouted out little sputters of disbelief as the thuds of the stairs was heard.  
   
   
“jeezus chri- paps i’m not a kid. i can carry myself!” Sans all but moaned a flustery shade of his magic. He heard a light, but softly audible chuckle from the chin of the head he was under from.  
   
   
“Nonsense! You can barely have the energy to stand up yourself brother! The least thing I can do for you is to carry you to your room safely!” Papyrus snorted as he uttered the last word, “...princess.”  
   
   
Sans sputtered once again from the new description he had acquired. He did not like being treated like a fragile child already. Instead, he just freaking became a god darn princess.  
   
   
“papyrus, you wouldn’t dare.”  
   
   
Papyrus was laughing harder now.  
   
   
“I can already imagine you wearing a dress! Something that the exiled queen used to wear! Ooh, that sounds extremely exciting! Perhaps Alphys has the skills to make you one!” The tall skeleton squealed for a little bit.  
   
   
“paps, i beg of you-”  
   
   
“Oh, Sans just imagine! If you were to be the queen, then I would be the… king? And you shall be showered by thousands of kisses every single day. Oh, but you’ll be a slobby queen though. Spraying all of those ketchup all around, ruining your beautiful dress!”  
   
   
“pap, this line of thinking is scaring me. stop imagining me in a dress.”  
   
   
    “Oh but brother, you would look extremely lovely with a dress! I will certainly go to Doctor Alphys first thing after training tomorrow! I bet she would love to make you one! After all, she does have her fantasies from her anime! Oh boy!”  
   
   
Sans let out a loose, slow groan. A bad feeling rises up from how Papyrus might actually do whatever he was actually implying. Still, he can hear the humor in his voice creeping in.  
   
   
“sigh alright paps, i think i’m actually gonna go and pass out on the bed for all eternity. you probably should do the same thing.” Sans said tiredly.  
   
   
Papyrus burst out laughing, his loud raucous voice booming and bouncing all over their walls. Pretty sure the whole entire town of Snowdin can hear the powerful guffaws of the loud skeleton. The walls trembled and shook as Papyrus still bellowed with laughter.  
   
   
Sans kept up an unamused poker face, although inside he was chuckling. The loud laughter was infectious and sooner or later, he was also laughing alongside with his brother.  
   
   
Papyrus sighed as he continued his trek to Sans’ room. He opened up the door, which revealed the uncleaned mess scattered all over, forcing him to scrunch his nose in distaste. However, that isn’t the utmost importance. Papyrus placed down Sans very carefully at the white, soft mattress. He would have to replace that sooner or later too. May help out with providing good night sleep too.  
   
   
Sans wordlessly cuddled up under the blanket Papyrus has surrounded him with. The act itself provided some sort of warmth that was something you wouldn’t normally get from a blanket. More like a soul-warming kind of thing it was getting tingly. Sans liked it quite a bit.  
   
   
Papyrus sat down on Sans’ bed and watched him with loving eyes. The taller, yet younger brother, knew that Sans wouldn’t appreciate being left alone before he slept. The nightmares were getting… to the point it was not considered normal.  
   
   
Nightmares are normal, but not something anyone should adjust to anyway. Monsters shouldn’t walk up to a bar and just drop in excruciating pain all of the sudden. Sans has an unnatural dislike for doctors, except for Alphys. She’s more like a scientist really, but that too is a discomfort for the short skeleton.  
   
   
Papyrus wouldn’t ever forget the time where his older brother had a really bad bone fracture. Papyrus begged to take him to the doctor, but Sans vehemently refused to. Sans was very persistent and utterly would not budge to the point where he would use a very deep, dark voice that still sent Papyrus shivers up to this day. He would prefer not to have a repeat of that.  
   
   
A few minutes have passed from the skull pets Papyrus gave to Sans, which in turn drowsily purred in satisfaction. The tall skeleton found it really cute. He was tempted to grab his phone in his pocket to quickly snap a picture, but don’t want to risk disturbing Sans from his much-needed sleep. Besides, Sans will most certainly get upset for being seen as adorable.  
   
   
A snore rose up in the air, deep inhales filling up near the belly area of the sleeping monster in bed. Sans really don’t have his ecto bellies summoned up at the moment, which doesn’t explain how his ‘stomach’ can rise up like an actual and physical, functioning stomach. But he supposes it’s magic.  
   
   
Papyrus quietly chuckled. He bent down and pecked a quick kiss to his brother’s forehead… skull. He walked silently to the door, stepping off and closing it with an audible _click!_ A satisfied sigh was released.  
   
   
Honestly, Papyrus really wants to squeeze out the truth from his brother, who is so darn secretive. Papyrus dropped down everything he was doing and ran straight to the bar. He could see the crowd muttering and Sans still breathing heavily as he spared no time heading towards him.  
   
   
The scarfed monster quickly waved off the scene playing in his head. He shouldn’t dwell too much on the past and focus on the present. Papyrus went down to the kitchen and brew a hot cup of tea, sipping on the hot, relaxing drink. He has a brother to help out, and he would find out the truth sooner or later.


	2. A Chilling Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans should have figured out what's better than staying outside for so long. Papyrus and Grillby worked together to bring back Sans from a dangerous state. And some night terror~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta buzzing with ideas on what else can happen. And I don't want to spoil anything though. But at the same time I don't want to surprise people with things that they are actually uncomfortable at. 
> 
> And jeezus, unrelated to the fic, but I'm about to upload just one folder, and... Google Drive is estimating about thirty hours of upload. I really need to clean up my stuff.
> 
> At this point, my head is blank on what chapter notes should be. Dark Souls... first time playing it under the strong urge of someone. And I can't even get past the Asylum Demon. Sigh.

Sans slept well until he suddenly wheezed out in pain. He started experiencing the bone-dusting sensation spreading all over his body. The pain felt severe that he could not even let out a scream, but his mouth was frozen and open. He tried to wait it out like a bone cramp.

 

The sensation soon passes away as quickly as they suddenly came over. He was suddenly able to breathe, which he didn’t notice he couldn’t before. Sans was familiar with pain, but that does not mean that he was immune to it.

 

He felt little bit of tears creeping out through his eye sockets. He sighed and tried to wipe them off. Being a skeleton did not make the act any easy and so he settled on wiping it off using his blanket Papyrus had covered him with before sleeping.

 

Pulling out his phone, the time read, “1:49 AM,” which pretty much showed how long he was sleeping in. When Papyrus took dragged him into their home, the Underground still displayed midday light, so he practically slept nearly a half the day. Although he already slept at least one full day once. Papyrus blew up.

 

He flipped down the phone, donning his blue jacket and silently walked down the stairs with his fluffy slippers. The fur softly tickles his bones as he shuffles down the path. He knew how much of a light sleeper Papyrus is, so he had to be much quieter than normal. Teleporting is too much of a risk as it can throw him permanently into the void if something goes wrong, especially with the way his body fails him occasionally.

 

He slowly opened the door, a little creak making their way past him as he stepped off to the cold dark snow of Snowdin. Despite his jacket being warm, it nearly did nothing to protect him against the sheer cold the weather provided that is especially much stronger at the time of the late.

 

Grillby’s would most likely be closed off as no one is awake at this time. Sans let out a freezing _burr_ and trudged over to a secret bank he had favored. No one knew this place; maybe Papyrus, but Sans hoped that it isn’t the case.

 

The skeleton sighed as he walked to his station, then deep into the forest. It really was cold. And that’s saying something as he is all made up of bones and don’t project heat the same way other monsters do.

 

The leaves slapped him several times in the face as he walked in further into the forest. It took him a few minutes in silence and ruffles before the trees cleared into a beautiful frozen lake. There was enough dim natural light, perhaps magic, that makes things don’t seem so dark.

 

The leaves glistened under the simulated night light as Sans sighed, plopping down on the floor, lean down on the tree closest to the lake as he gazed down at his reflection. No matter how many times Sans see the frozen water, it always provided a clean, cold calmness that is soothing in a way.

 

“ah!” Sans gruntled down as he felt his ribs crack under some unknown pressure. Someone kicked him, yet no one was in the area. He raised up his shirt, only to reveal that there was no crack. Better yet, there were _no_ injuries or whatsoever displayed on his ribs.

 

“must have been the sensations again,” He muttered to himself. It wasn’t painful as the previous ones, but he still practiced his breathing, blowing out the sharp pain away. It faded away within a few minutes as he sighed tiredly.

 

Sans is getting sick of this. He is getting tired of getting extremely painful pains dealt on his body, despite not a single on doing that to him. As if his own soul single-handedly brought in feelings of agony for fun. He’s so tired of it.

 

All of the sudden, he gasps as the strong intent to kill overtook his body. He shivered, not because of the cold, but as the rush of LOVE filled him. His eye lights color shifted from their normal white to a semi color of red and blue. He felt like giggling madly, clutching over the sharp bone in his hand, not noticing _when_ he had summoned it.

 

He just wanted to _dust_ someone. Feel the thrill of the bone _pierce through_ someone. Just grind their dust and feel their guts block through the needle-sharp point of his bone.

 

The desire to kill quickly went away as fast as it arrived. The crazed smile that was displayed on his head was replaced with horror as the dropped bone disappeared into thin air. The realization of the situation dawned on him, especially what could have happened if there were other monsters around.

 

The sensation felt so overwhelming as if he was a different person. Sans felt even colder than before. His soul is going down with a chill that wasn’t previously there. His bones rattled in anxiety as he huffed.

 

It’s far too dangerous to go home. He is familiar with horrible pain all over his body, even to the point that he wanted to die. But never the intense _desire_ to kill and slash away to another monster. It was decided that he would not go home yet. Oh, definitely not. It was insanely dangerous for him to even talk to Paps.

 

But for now, he decided to settle back in and placed his body weight once again on the tree. Thoughts and possibilities mortified him as he forced himself to take a really quick nap for a few minutes before going back…

 

“-ANS! SANS, WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP BROTHER!”

 

Sans was violently shook awake as his eye sockets tunnel-views into a crying Papyrus. Sans tried to get up, except his body was stiff solid. It proved nearly impossible to even lift his limb, let alone get up. The Underground sky was much brighter than it was from a few seconds ago, providing that it was at least proper morning now.

 

“i’m awake, i’m awake paps-”

 

“OH GOD SANS, YOU’RE FINALLY AWAKE!” Sans felt bad at the mess his brother was in. His entire body felt extremely cold, his mind still in a sleepy, cold daze. He felt relaxed and absent-minded, despite the obvious danger and state he can tell he is in.

 

He was fearfully picked up with urgency by his brother. Papyrus began to unwrap his scarf around his neck as it was used to cover up the shorter skeleton almost all around. The scarf was sorta warm, it was hard to tell since he felt numb with the cold permeated deeply into his bones.

 

He shuddered and unconsciously huddled in deeper into the arms of his brother, the feeling of wanting to go back to his nap much more prominent than before-

 

“OH SANS- NO NO NO, DON’T GO BACK TO SLEEP. BROTHER, PLEASE STAY AWAKE- OH GOD BROTHER PLEASE- PLEASE- YOU’LL BE ALRIGHT SANS! JUST STAY AWAKE! BROTHER-”

 

Papyrus’ begs of cries slowly turned into soft mutterings over time as Sans felt so much drowsy as each second pass.

 

A little bit of warmth crept into Sans, which is ironic since his whole entire body is so, _so_ cold. He still doesn’t feel panic as he felt quite relaxed and calming. He felt so much lazier than ever, never wanting to move. Just bask into the soft chilling cold of the snow surrounding him.

 

He can faintly see his brother cry harder as the corners of his view expand its darkness, spreading the blackout slowly to his middle view. He felt his arm fall slack to his sides as he completely blacked out.

 

Papyrus silently cursed as he turned back and run as fast as he can back to the town. He braced through the slaps of the tree while he finally made his way back to Sans’ station.

 

Sans was not breathing and looking like he was in peace and relaxation. Despite not having any lungs, it was still real bad news.

 

He didn’t know whether he should head back home, or go to Grillby’s, or go to a healer or inn. He felt strong panic overtake his soul as he ran to the warmest place he can get to- Grillby’s.

 

He kicked the door open as some of the customers screamed in shock. He didn’t pay any mind to that as he quickly ran to Grillby. Grillby nodded in understanding as he opened up the fire exit. Papyrus thanked the elemental and rushed in.

 

Papyrus laid down his brother to the nearest couch and quickly threw out Sans’ wet clothing, starting from the jacket and made his way down to his shorts. There was no time to blush over the exposed bones and pelvis, but his way to take out his remaining clothes. Papyrus tried not gasp at the hid injuries the clothing revealed.

 

There were scars all around, deep healed injuries were scattered into his bones, roughly shaped pubis that looked like things were jammed in without mercy. Papyrus isn’t naive on what the injuries on his pelvis meant. He knew exactly what those indicated. He now also figured out why Sans preferred to never wear exposing clothes as well.

 

Grillby came to his side with tons of blankets and new clothes that properly fitted the short and older skeleton. Papyrus was really touched with the help Grillby is giving them. Papyrus and Grillby rarely talked, but both of them shared the same love they had for Sans.

 

“I highly suggest keeping him as warm as possible. Don’t quickly warm him too quickly… I’ll get him some warm food. Keep an eye on him I’ll be right back.” And with that, the fire elemental left.

 

Papyrus was certain that Grillby saw the injuries but did not question it any further. He noticed the way the fire looked at Sans with the slightest linger before making his statement and leave.

 

Papyrus dressed up his brother with the most care he can provide. Slipping on the shirt was a bit more difficult than he thought, but he still managed. The blue pants slid in with much room to spare in the legs, tying up the strings on the waist with a dandy and neat ribbon loop.

 

Then he wrapped the unconscious monster with as many blankets as he can, thick but not enough to suffocate or weigh down on the fragile bones. The Great Papyrus did a great job that cannot be done much better than other people if he does say so himself! Sans looked snug as a bug under the blankets.

 

A few minutes have passed and Sans suddenly started to shiver under the material. Papyrus took it as a good sign. The soul must be starting to warm up, or into a state where it can start producing its own heat. Skeleton hypothermia is much different than normal hypothermia since procedures are made to prevent or minimize the additional damage done to the body often times containing fragile parts of the body, human or not.

 

Time passed as Papyrus and Grillby worked collectively on keeping Sans warmed up and on the well way to recovery. Sans woke up sleepily and were given warm soup.

 

“SANS! Y-you’re finally awake! How are you feeling…?”

 

“ah… ow that- woah, ah-” Sans groaned in pain as he kept shivering. He couldn’t stop shaking and often times groan in pain overtime. Grillby sat near him, which Sans couldn’t help but lean on the elemental real close.

 

“god grillbz, y-you feel so _hot._ you’re simply buzzing with _energy._ hot man.” Along with weak, groggy mumbles under his breath.

 

Grillby remained silent, although there was a noticeable stronger flare in his flames as he let Sans uncharacteristically cuddle him. Papyrus would have found this situation much more adorable and funny if it weren’t that Sans nearly died.

 

Papyrus just wants to butter Sans up with so many words and questions. But he’s fairly certain that Sans wouldn’t be able to comprehend ninety percent of what he just said. So Papyrus remained silent for most of the time, which provided quite a bit of difficulty for him. But, he was the _Great_ Papyrus! Surely a few hours of silence is something he can easily handle!

 

On the other hand, Sans still kept huddling on the fire monster, his skull nuzzling so lovingly against the heat of the fire. Grillby, strangely, was burning much more hot with each second as Sans mumble so tiredly against him. Of course, some of the mumbles doesn’t make sense.

 

“...heat is a nonmechanical energy transfer with reference to a temperature difference between a system and its surroundings or between two parts of the same system… it has a symbol of Q and…” Sans drooped so sleepily, still mumbling nonsense or things that go way above Papyrus’ head, or skull.

 

“Papyrus, is Sans some sort of scientist or something?” Grillby finally spoke up. He sounded less shy or quiet compared when surrounded by tons of customers.

 

Many people would have considered Grillby as soft spoken or shy, but in reality, he can be brash and dominant. He has a unique voice that can sound very soft to other people, or a faint crackle to weak ears. But if you can properly and clearly hear him, then what most people would have initially expected from him would be quite different.

 

“...Perhaps? Or perhaps not I’m not completely sure,” Papyrus scratched his skull, “He really likes science fictions and science in general. He loves stars, but he has a bookshelf in his room that contained _tons_ of science books.”

 

Papyrus continued, “I was cleaning his room one time when I got curious what was on his bookshelf. Now, I’m aware that your shelves and your room give you a reflection on what a monster is like, and Sans? It’s rather confusing,” the skeleton mused.

 

Grillby listened intently as he let the monster on his lap sleep, no more imminent danger threatening the fragile soul. Sans had quickly fallen asleep. He was a skeleton, which was a big luck on their side. A normal monster or human would have died in his condition, but Sans had a body where he was more resilient to the cold. The fire settled to pet the sleeping skull gently.

 

“His books are weird. Some of them contained ridiculous things like joke books and other random stuff. But when you take a book out, there would be other books behind those books! And those books are all about science pertaining to quantum physics and some other complex stuff. And by complex stuff, I mean _complex_ things.”

 

Grillby simply nodded, wrapping his head all around the newly given information. Sans in his drunk days did have the very occasional normal drunk monster. But there are the rare times where Sans felt like a different person. He still talked with the usual drawl in his voice, but it sounded much deeper. More professional. Like he truly knows what he is saying and dabbled onto the topic with his whole life.

 

Something stirred on his lap, prompting him to look down. There was Sans quivering in pain and shivered. It didn't look like it was from the cold since the shivering was accompanied with whispers of desperation.

 

"please no. please- please stop, please please it hurts please-"

 

And then Sans _screamed._ He jolted away from Grillby and dragged himself as far as possible, settling to hover and rattle fearfully in the corner of the room. Grillby was stunned to do anything, letting Papyrus walk carefully to his brother, emanating an exuberant amount concern from his soul.

 

“Hey Sans- brother wake up, it’s just a nightmare, it’s just-”

 

Papyrus halted from the sight of Sans wheezing and crying profusely, not being able to see anything. Sans looked around warily with terror lacing his every movement. Papyrus winced at the amount of _fear_ corrupting his brother’s soul, beat pulsing rapidly with sheer terror as said monster mumbles continuous apologies and pleads to stop the actions of whatever perpetrator was after him.

 

“H-hey Sans, it’s only me, Papyrus! Your-”

 

Then Sans froze. No more crying, or shivering, or the pleas that came out of his mouth. Papyrus just notice the red eye rings that replaced the normal white, which confused the heck of the tall monster as Sans’ magic is _blue._ Not a crimson _red._

 

Then Sans squinted his eye sockets to Papyrus with fear, bones and arms rattling anxiously, a horribly fake grin plastered onto his face and he said,

 

“b-boss…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always find Sanses cute and adorable. Especially when they're particularly shy-ish and tsundere-ish.


	3. Red and Blue Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell and Underswap makes their appearance mweh heh heh!
> 
> Dogs gets a bit hot and brandishing their weapons while Papyrus is so, so darn confused on what is truly going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry about this delayed chapter... again. I pretty much expected this. I freaking take months to put out a chap', and no one is happy with this, including myself wholeheartedly. 
> 
> I was really touched with the love that this story was received. That last message really wishing to get another chapter melted my heart and that was when I decided to put my arse down and write. I really, really appreciated it. 
> 
> I still have ideas on how things might turn out in the future. Although it would be hard to get that on the go since my spare free time, which I'm going to be honest about, is spent on reading tons of fics. Despite that being eaten up very quick, there's still so many things that I need to get done.
> 
> I do need to stop getting loaded with work that forces me to push myself into deeper sleep deprivation. 
> 
> Either way, this was fun to write. Time to gather up more things to set up for Sansy nyeh heh heh!

“b-boss…?”

 

 

Papyrus can see Sans’ gears turn as the short skeleton looked at his face with focus and scrutiny. Little red beads of sweat trailed down slowly at the side of the skull as the eye lights resized themselves like a camera having trouble focusing on their subject.

 

 

“Sans,” Papyrus replied.

 

 

“a-ah…” Sans nervously laughed as the poorly hidden fear laced his eye sockets. Barely controlled breathing was obvious with the way Sans’ body shuddered awkwardly with each wheeze.

 

 

“w-well shit boss, i’m so fucking sorry i woke you up! but hehehe, i-i’m sorry.”

 

 

Papyrus was thrown aback. Sans nearly  _ never  _ curses. But he was also shocked with the sudden transition in behavior. Boss? Cursing? And fear? Papyrus had a hard time wrapping his head around the situation. But also extremely worried.

 

 

Papyrus took a step forward, his hand carefully reaching out. “Sans? A-are you alright-”

 

 

Sans scream, making Grillby and Papyrus jump as the short skeleton pushed himself further away from the couch. Bones rattled loudly. The attempted calmness was overtaken with absolute fear as the wheezes that came out became more prominent.

 

 

“S-SANS! WHAT IS GOING ON-”

 

 

“fuck, i-i-i’m so s-s-s-sorry! p-please don’t hurt me!” Sans suddenly begged, big blobs of tears bursting out of his sockets. The scarfed skeleton backed away, anxiety rising higher with every second.

 

 

“SAN-”

 

 

Sans shrieked in fear as the door was banged loudly.

 

 

“Hey what is going on there?! Open up!”

 

 

Papyrus didn’t know what to do. Things are going way too fast to his liking, looking back to his terrified brother and to the door being violently opened wide.

 

 

Dogamy and Dogaressa with their weapons ready on their hand looked around the room with their eyes displaying unbridled anger. Their grip on their weapons tightened as they observed the scene of Sans terrified for his life and the two suspects hovering awkwardly.

 

 

“Grillby, can you please explain what is going on?” Dogaressa addressed the elemental with authority. Enough to make Sans whine in fear.

 

Grillby blinked several times as much as his body allows it, then slowly raised both his hands as a gesture of peace. “...Sans seems to be having a night terror. And when he woke up, he was suddenly thrown into a state of deep fear.”

 

 

The couple looked at the flame and the tall skeleton with suspicion. Then Dogaressa walked towards Sans with the utmost gentleness,  “Hey Sans pup, everything is alright!”

 

 

The dogs probably did not notice the differences of magic color that were displayed in Sans’ eye sockets. Sans still gasps in fear, but the aura and intent that radiated from  Dogaressa’s soul flowed into Sans, greatly calming down the trepidation of the soul.

 

 

The female dog smiled proudly, slowly pulling her paws out in a calm and warming gesture.

 

 

“Sans pup, can you please hold my hand?” Dogaressa smiled as Sans nodded and warily accepted the hand. The dog was delighted as she gently wrapped the shaking bone hand with her fur. She repeated the notion until Sans looked like he truly calmed down and marveled at the kindness and gentleness he was given.

 

 

“Pup, can I pet you?” Dogaressa asked calmly. 

 

 

Sans carefully watched the dog, frequently staring at her chest, the area of the soul. He raised a brow bone, but looked back up to her face and nodded.

 

 

The dog was fully pleased as she placed her paw on top of the skull. Sans flinched at first, but gradually fully calmed down, subconsciously even snuggling up to the fluff of the paw.

 

 

Papyrus was amazed by how Dogaressa handled the situation. He was truly impressed- He doesn’t think he can do that so flawlessly. Sans had the face of how everything will kill him, but that’s silly! He has the Great Papyrus to protect him! However… the sudden turn of events most certainly left him rather confused than ever. Especially with the way on how he should feel about… this.

 

 

Grillby was surprised, but not as amazed as Papyrus was. Grillby thought that with his current and previous line of work, he wouldn’t be fazed with a lot of things. Yet it actually did.

 

 

Papyrus looked at his brother, huddling and leaning toward a stranger’s touch. The red eye light flickered to the familiar blue, then to the normal white. The slightly dazed look Sans had for a while cleared up as he looked up to Dogaressa, looking confused.

 

 

“Are you alright now pup?”

 

 

“...pup?” Sans’ face scrunched in great confusion as he took in the surroundings around him. Perturbation flushed his features, looking quite overwhelmed as he cradled his skull to one of his hands.

 

 

“h-hey, so what is going on?” There was fear that underlies his expression and Papyrus can’t make out what that fear was. Fear from suddenly waking up to a random situation? Or something else?

 

 

Dogaressa answered, “Sansy, you were having some sort of attack honey. I did what I could do; trying to get you leveled with us and to calm down. Gave us dogs quite a shock! But enough about this, did…” A gulp was heard from her throat, “did anyone hurt you? Papyrus or Grillby?”

 

 

As she finished her last sentence, Sans’ eye sockets widened to a degree as he sputtered in disbelief. “hurt me? what- no. why would you even bring paps and grillz up? just- what is happening in here?”

 

 

Dogaressa tilted her head in concern. “Let me start from the beginning, honey. We were eating and chatting until we heard your cry! We spared no second getting up and grabbing our weapons to save you. Pup, we were extremely worried.” She finished.

 

 

Sans looked behind Dogaressa, only to find the usual dog patrons hovering awkwardly, completely silent and waiting for future commands. They might as well as functioning decorations, but Sans knew not to underestimate them… despite their friendly  appearances.

 

 

The short skeleton pulled himself away. Papyrus and Grillby looked extremely worried. Heck,  _ everyone  _ in the whole entire room radiated concern. Papyrus noticed the way Sans is growing deeply unsettled by this. 

 

 

“...okay….” Sans drawled out. “well thank you very much for helping me ‘ressa. uhh, i think i’m fine now.” He got closer to Dogaressa and reached out his palm over her head. A twinkle could be seen from her deep, dog eyes as she instinctively sat down. Sans let his hand be ruffled by the soft, white texture of her fur. 

 

 

“...good dog and great work.” Sans smiled. A satisfied whine emanated from the dog’s throat as her tail waggled in happiness. The other dogs looked jealous and Sans softly chuckled. He approached the other dogs as all of them also sat down. 

 

 

“...good doggies.” Sans petted the dogs as all of them barked excitedly. ‘Pets!’ was repeatedly roared among the canines as they each waited for their turn.

 

 

It took some more convincing from Sans to let the dogs know that he’s alright before they all finally left the back room. Silence immediately filled the room as the remaining monsters scrabble to think of what to say.

 

 

Sans ever so confused expression gradually shifted into a more deep-in-thought one. Finally, Sans looked at Papyrus directly in his eye sockets, some sort of confirmation clicked into his head.

 

 

“...i did something didn’t i?”

 

 

It was the mistake that Papyrus turned away in shame that gave Sans all the information he needed. 

 

 

“paps look, you shouldn’t worry. i know how it looks like, but-”

 

 

Sans collapsed in a pained grunt as his eye lights shook in tiny little white pinpricks. Papyrus and Grillby immediately came to his side  as Sans hacked and wheezed on the floor, tightly clutching his chest. 

 

 

Papyrus teared up as he doesn’t know what to do. So many things happening and he has no idea on how to help his brother. 

 

 

Sans continued to still double over in excruciating pain. Neither anyone in the room knows what to do.

 

 

Papyrus perked up as he sees Sans flash out a tired, weary grin. A grin so exhausted and strained he would have reprimanded him for making up smiles if it weren’t for that there wasn’t a time to reprimand him at all.

 

 

“...it’ll pass over… real quick…” Sans whispered, each syllable of his words was strained as he spoke.

 

 

“It’ll… pass over quick?” Something about Sans’ words made it sound like it was a daily occurrence, and that did nothing to ease up Papyrus’ worries.

 

 

Soon enough, Sans’ haggard breaths loosened up. He tried to get up, his knees buckling down and taking his whole entire body with it. Papyrus and Grillby helped him up back to the couch, which was silly for Papyrus to take notice that Sans fell off the couch when he was there, nyeh heh heh…

 

 

It took a few more moments until Sans regained a more proper composure. Not the best but it’s still much better than the miserable state he was in.

 

 

The thick atmosphere somewhat cleared and the sick worry that clouded Papyrus soul started to filter through. Such a sick feeling that it’s suffocating and hard to inhale air.

 

 

“Sans.” 

 

 

Papyrus couldn’t help but fail to prevent the lob of tears that streamed down his cheek bones.

 

 

“You. Will. Explain. What is going on. No excuses.” Each word was jabbed with anger, yet heavily supported with hurt and anxiety.

 

 

Sans seemed to be dejected at the sight of Papyrus so full of emotions. And it’s not the good kind. The skeleton-in-training wears his emotions on his sleeve, but they were often happiness and excitement, not anger, hurt, sadness, and worry.

 

 

“i- i get what you mean pap,” Sans sighed as he muttered. “i’ll tell you, but for now, i just want to go home.”

 

 

Papyrus stared, then shook his head in resignation. “Alright Sans.”

 

 

Then Sans was lifted up into Papyrus’ strong arms as the carried monster squawk when a bony kiss was planted onto his foreskull. Sans, once again, sputtered in disbelief, the tiredness leaving his feature and humiliation covering his face.

 

 

“paaap… why? why do you need to do this? jeezus christ, i am not a kiddo, bro. for fu- pete’s sake.”

 

 

Papyrus ignored the slip up as he strode to the exit of the bar, glancing back at Grillby. The elemental muttered a ‘wait,’ before he head into his kitchen. The brothers waited for the flame to return for a few moments before said monster returned with a greasy bag with the scrumptious aroma seeping through the air. 

 

 

Papyrus doesn’t like grease, but he won’t admit that the bag smelled  _ really  _ good it was hard not to water after it. 

 

 

“Sans, this is for you. On the house.” Grillby nodded as he handed over the paper bag simply steaming with all of the goodness the scent can offer.

 

 

“Thank you so much Grillby, for all of this!” Papyrus offered a gracious bow (With Sans clinging onto the arms) and opened up one arm to grab the bag. Then the skeletons left the establishment.

 

 

They didn’t go through the normal entrance/exit though. It was through another exit used for emergencies, and Papyrus was glad that they can leave without being seen by too many people in the restaurant. 

  
  
  
  
  


 

The snow crunched against the red boots. Papyrus took great, big strides in each of his steps, yet poised so gallantly as his tattered scarf danced in the chill wind of Snowdin.

 

 

Sans remained silent as he, once again, relaxed into the assuring hold of his brother’s arm, the other busy with holding the bag. Papyrus is far from weak and is able to carry Sans easily in one arm. Not like skeletons weigh like humans or other monsters, but it’s easy to be surprised by the strength Papyrus holds in his trained, powerful bones.

 

 

They have walked this path many times. On the contrary of what monsters may think, it’s actually pretty common for both skeletons to be in this position; Sans being carried by Papyrus back to their home as they relished in each other’s presence.

 

 

It didn’t take long for them to get to their house. Papyrus bit the bag and opened the knob to their house. 

 

 

“Home sweet home brother! As much as I would love to ask you  _ so many marvelous questions,  _ it is important to keep you well fed! Especially with the amount of stress that you have been undergoing through!”

 

 

Papyrus set down Sans into their green, clunky couch as he placed down the bag on top of Sans’ lap. Said skeleton chuckled softly as he opened the still-steaming magic-imbued burgers. There were tons of ketchup packets inside and all of the little things that create the perfect Sans Burger.

 

 

Despite all of the things that happened, Sans didn’t feel hungry as he should have and checked out what his brother is doing instead. His legs are more functional than it was previously. Sans quietly walked, well rather, walked with the slightest limp, and peered over the kitchen.

 

 

Papyrus was preparing to cook up another batch of his spaghetti by laying out ingredients, placed neatly in a space. 

 

 

“Nyeh?”

 

 

The young cook turned around, surprised by the presence behind him.

 

 

“Dear lord- Sans! You must be resting on the couch! It’s no good for you to getting up yet!”

 

 

“heh, i know, i know.” Sans scratched the back of his neck with his phalanges. “it’s just that i’m feeling much better and all and just wanted to see my dear younger bro on what’s he’s doing. not feeling hungry at the moment either.”

 

 

Papyrus scoffed, but observed the tired face, deeply scanning for anything that may entail something else.

 

 

“Well, Sans… If you are very sure… then I will gladly welcome you to witness the beautiful birth of a new, wondrous spaghetti!” Papyrus exclaimed.

 

 

“huh.” Sans then walked deeper into the kitchen. Papyrus tilted his head in question, but smiled and held out the spatula he was holding with his gloved hands. 

 

 

“Sans, how about you’ll help me make it with me!” Then he gasped, “WE COULD COOK TOGETHER! NYEH~! THIS WOULD BE EXCITING! WHAT DO YOU SAY?!” His voice boomed with enthusiasm, a simple noticed detail that brought so much warmth to Sans and made everything much lighter.

 

 

Sans chuckled as he reached over for the tool. It has been some time since he had cooked. Papyrus demanded tasty and ‘goodie!’ foods when the young sport has been a child, excitedly banging the table they were ‘borrowing’ when they didn’t have an official home yet. It was by pure luck that there was an abandoned house, filled with tools that collected dust while they remained unused. Sadly, the appliances didn’t work, but it was all wonderful news to both of them.

  
  


Sans froze the moment he grabbed the tool. Papyrus hummed in confusion until he noticed the absent face that was placed on his brother.

 

 

“...Sans?”

 

 

Papyrus was about to shake his brother’s shoulder, worry filling up his soul again until Sans stared at Papyrus with intent and wonder. His now blue eye lights blinking at him in a rather innocent manner. He exclaimed, “...This… THIS CANNOT DO!”

 

 

Pans and metals clanked loudly as Papyrus jumped high at the sudden bustling movements Sans was emitting. The short skeleton was filled with so much vigor that it shocked Papyrus to near beyond recognition.

 

 

“S-SANS?!”

 

 

A bony finger held up in a universal ‘wait for a minute’ gesture. “NOT NOW PAPY!” ‘Sans’ said as he immediately fished out some meat that they had stored over inside the fridge, also taking out some... taco shells? and gathered many other ingredients that included some greens and things.

 

 

“N-NYEH??”

 

 

It was like a wildfire. The kitchen soon was filled with so many noises, especially with the lightning fast way of cooking he had never seen Sans ever do. Sans(?) expertly cooked the meat with such finesse in a way Papyrus wouldn’t be able to do… at this moment of course!

 

 

It took some good few minutes of busy cooking before a plate full of deliciously steaming tacos was presented to both of them. It still didn’t click right into Papyrus’ mind of what is happening before Sans suddenly gasped and ran up to the stairs without a word.

 

 

“OH STARS, WHAT A MESS! THIS IS… UNACCEPTABLE!” A loud booming voice _… of_ _Sans?_ was clearly heard in the background. The tacos smelled really, really good and Papyrus felt himself wanted to devour the dish, but the oddity of the situation just didn’t place any space for that kind of action.

 

 

Adamant, red booted shoes thumped its way over Sans’ room. 

 

 

Sans was… cleaning his own darn room. The short skeleton was remaking his bed. He ran out in a quick burst, before running in with a vacuum, sweeping in the little things that littered the carpet. 

 

 

Few minutes have passed as Sans have cleaned up his own room… a day that Papyrus would have never anticipated. But, such behavior is very unlike Sans. And the sudden adoption of a persona… would this one count as Sans actually doing the work then…? Sans turned  _ different.  _ Is there something with his brother? Does he need… help?

 

 

Papyrus mulled over such thoughts before Sans let out a satisfied sigh with his chest puffed in pride. His eye lights were… are those  _ stars?  _ Sans observed his work for a few more moments before actually facing Papyrus fully for the first time since the change.

 

 

That’s when Sans’ expression looked like things finally clicked in place. He froze, features stiff and uncomfortable.

 

 

“AH... OH GEEZ, WOWIE, ER- ERM.”

 

 

There was an awkward pause as Sans looked really bashful and embarrassed, which Papyrus can’t understand why on the Underground would Sans feel bashful and-

 

 

“I- I AM SO SORRY FOR MY ACTIONS! I GOT CARRIED AWAY! I SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE SUCH THINGS AND ACTED AS IF THIS WAS MY HOUSE! MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES!”

 

 

Pure confusion attacked Papyrus’ head. 

 

 

“N-nyeh…?? Sans, you cannot fathom how I am extremely confused and lost right now I don’t even know where to start! And apologizing for something…? While I am indubitably smart and clever, I am having a very hard time comprehending all of this right now!”

 

 

Sans stared for a moment, then sighed. 

 

 

“I THINK… IT IS NOT MY PLACE TO TELL. HOWEVER, THIS I THINK I MAY TELL YOU!”

 

 

Sans flashed the brightest grin and radiated the sun in his aura.

 

 

“I CAN’T WAIT TO MEET YOU SOONER OR LATER!”

 

 

And with those words, the star eye lights flickered back into their normal whites and Sans paused for a bit, slowly looking around as if he was in a completely new and different environment. He looked stoned, then looked back at Papyrus with confusion rivaling his own, if not, greater.

 

 

“pap… what the hell did i do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that this might be so cruel to leave this in a cruel note. Cough, my horrible way of ending things like this.
> 
> I would love to hear any kinds of thoughts you would feel like sharing! It is highly appreciated too!

**Author's Note:**

> Shall try to post each chapter without months being there in between. And noticed that the end note might repeat, so here's that.
> 
> Curious to know what you guys think of this :).


End file.
